Back to the beach again
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS L.A When Stone Stevens, the surfer, asks Macy out, Joe wants to help her...telling him she has a boyfriend. But what if Stone is really stubborn? Joe/Macy
1. Boyfriend and girlfriend

**This is placed after the episode 2 of JONAS L.A. I think I don't give away very much, but if you haven't seen it yet, then you may not want to read this. **

* * *

Macy woke up later than usual. The night before she had gone to sleep late because she had been answering JONAS fan's questions (since she was going to be off-line for the summer, she wanted to leave properly and leave the fans happy).

Stella and her aunt weren't at the guest house, so she went to the swimming pool. The only one who saw was Joe.

"Hey" she said.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty" Joe laughed from the swimming pool.

"Yeah, well, I went to sleep late. Where's everyone?"

"Stella and her aunt went to visit some relatives somewhere near here" Joe said.

"Woah, you have a future as an information source" Macy laughed. "What about Kevin?"

"He said he needed some 'time alone with his car'" Joe quoted, "and he went for a road trip. He'll be back for lunch".

"Cool" Macy said as she sat down at the sofa beside the pool. "And Nick?"

"Why are you so interested in Nick?" the musician smirked.

"What? I've already asked you about Stella and Kevin. Where did you get that I'm interested in Nick?" the girl said, a bit nervous.

"Well, you asked for him the last"

"Which means that I'm not interested. If I was, I would've asked for him immediately"

"Or you wanted to hide the fact that you are interested in him, so you asked for him the last so I would think that you're not interested when you totally are" Joe said as he swam so he was just right on front of Macy.

"That makes no sense" the brunette said.

"It totally does" Joe smiled. "Well, since you're so interested—"

"I'm not!"

"—Nick is at some studio recording something with some musician".

"Well, thanks, that explains...something" Macy said. "I'm going to have something for breakfast. You want something?"

"If you cook, I'll eat anything" he said as he went out the pool and took a towel. Macy laughed, as she blushed slightly, and started preparing pancakes.

While she was setting the table, the bell rang.

"It's ok, I'll get it" she shouted to Joe. She was surprised of who she found at the door. She expected DZ, after all.

"Hello, Macy. You look wonderful this morning" Stone Stevens said with his typical smirk. Macy looked away.

"Stone, what are you doing here? I told you that I'm not interested in working for you. Anyway, how did you find where I stay?"

The surfer laughed. "Relax, Macy. It just took me a few questions to find out where the JONAS were staying. That reminds me that it hurt me to find out that you didn't invite me to the party" Macy sent him a glare.

"What do you want?" she said tired.

"You. I mean, I want to ask you out" Macy was shocked. A part of her wanted to say 'yes', because it was Stone Stevens, the pro surfer, one of her favorite sports stars. But another part of her went back to the day before, when they met, and how rude and hypocrite that boy was with Nick.

"Uh-uh, I c-can't" she mumbled.

"Why not? Don't tell me that Mr. Rockstar-I-Think-Surfing-Is-Easy finally asked you out" the brunette blushed, thinking about the moments they shared after Nick's failed attempt at surfing.

"No, of course he didn't. It's just that—"

"Hey Mace, what's wrong—Who are you?" Joe asked, as he appeared behind her.

"Joe, this is Stone Stevens. Stone, this is Joe"

"Oh, so you're another rockstar who thinks that he's better than other people?" the surfer asked, funny. Joe frowned.

"Nick is not like that, and neither is Joe" Macy answered. "Why are you still here, Stone? I don't wanna be rude, but I've already given you an answer"

"Because I wanna know the reason why you don't wanna go out with me" he said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Macy and Joe looked at each other for a second. Macy silently begged him for help.

"Macy is...already dating someone else" Joe said. Macy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really? And who is the lucky guy?"

"Erm..." the brunette started.

"Me" Joe said, firmly. Macy looked at him with terror.

"Oh. I can see. If you get tired of rockstars, call me" the blonde said as he gave Macy a wink.

The girl slowly closed the door.

"Joe, why did you say that?" Macy asked, visibly upset.

"Because I thought you needed help!"

"And I did! But couldn't you have said something like 'a boy back from Jersey' or something like that?"

"I could, but I didn't" Macy sighed. "Look, we won't see that dude again. Problem's solved"

"No, it's not!" Macy shouted. "Stone Stevens owns the beach near here"

"H-He does?"

"Yeah. Now anytime that we wanna go there, we'll have to pretend we're dating" she said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Oh. Sorry" Joe apologized.

"Don't be. In fact...I should thank you. Thank you very much" she smiled sweetly.

"Well, how about we eat those pancakes, girlfriend?" he offered her his arm.

"Just with one condition: don't call me that. At least while the others are here. I don't want them to know about...what happened"

"Specially Nick?" Joe smirked.

"Shut. Up" she said as she took his arm. "Let's go, I'm hungry"

"Ladies go first" he said as he bowed. Macy laughed. "Hey, don't worry. I don't think that Stella or my brothers are interested in going to that beach".

"Yeah, I hope so" Macy said with a low voice.

* * *

**Ok, that's not a great chapter, but the best starts right after this. I love Jacy, they are so cute. And Nacy too, but...I just love Joe very much. **

**So please please please, let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Let's go to the beach

**Woah! I wanna thank snoupy, GOT_GOD, sinnerxo and special_agent_Ali for their reviews. They made me soo happy :) I mean, I went to have lunch and then I came back and found 4 reviews! That's awesome guys, thank you. **

**So, here's chapter 2. I wrote it in Macy's POV cause it's easier for me to write. Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Macy's POV**

Joe and I spent the morning together. After playing ping-pong for a while and watching TV, we decided that the best place to stay was the swimming pool. So we were there, relaxing, when we heard people coming in.

"Hey guys" it was Kevin.

"Hey Kev, how was your ride?" I questioned, not opening my eyes.

"It was plobnorg!" he said excitedly. I took off my sunglasses and looked at Joe. He mouthed 'He means awesome' to me. I nodded. "And what about you two? What did you do?"

"Oh, you know" I started.

"The usual" Joe added.

"We stayed here, played some ping-pong. Nothing really interesting" I smiled. Kevin smiled back, believing me. I wasn't _that_ bad liar...right?

"You know anything about Stella and Nick?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Nick should be here by now...Which means he would be home anytime" Kevin answered "And Stella and her aunt won't come back till dinnertime".

"Cool" I said, putting my sunglasses back on.

"So, what's for lunch?" Kevin asked as he took a magazine and sat on the sofa.

"I don't know, we could go and have lunch outside" I suggested.

"I'm in" Joe said, raising his hand, but still laid down.

"Good, now we just have to wait for Nick" the eldest said. Just after that, a voice was heard from the distance.

"Is anybody home?" it was Nick.

"We're here" Kevin shouted.

"How was your recording session?" I asked.

"Great, John Mayer is awesome". I took my sunglasses off and looked at him.

"Y-You went to John Mayer's studio!"

"Yeah, we're working on a song" he said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And how could you not tell me! John Mayer is my favorite artist **ever**!"

"HEY!" they all shouted at once.

"Sorry" I bit my lip. "No offense. I like you guys, very much, but...John Mayer has always had half of my heart" I smiled.

"Ha-ha, so funny" Nick fake-smiled.

"So" I said as swam near were Kevin and Nick were, "you're going there again?"

"Yeah, we'll meet again tomorrow"

"And you need help carrying the equipment, guitars, music sheets...? Anything?" I made my puppy face. Nick smiled (yeah, he actually _smiled_).

"You wanna come with me tomorrow, Macy?" he asked.

"R-Really?" he nodded. "AH!" I shouted and I started jumping up and down in the swimming pool. The three brothers kinda laughed at me, but I didn't mind. I couldn't be more thrilled. "Oh my gosh, thank you very much, Nick! I'd hug you if I wasn't in the water" I said enthusiastically.

"How about you get out of there, put on some clothes and we all go to the beach to have lunch? Maybe you could save that hug for later" he said as he held me a towel. My smile faded immediately and Joe fell from the mattress to the water at the same time.

"T-The beach?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"A-As in the place with sand, water, waves...?" Joe asked. We all glared at him.

"W-Why don't we just stay in? I'll cook" I said as I got out of the pool and took the towel.

"But— you were the one who offered to go to have lunch out!" Kevin exclaimed. Nick had a suspicious look on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I know, but now I don't feel like it. You know, I'd rather stay at home. Come on guys, I'll cook whatever you want" I looked at Kevin. I knew my food was his weakness.

"Mace, we love your cooking" I smiled, "but you've been cooking for a whole week. Why don't we just go out and relax.? The sand, the sea..." Kevin said.

"Really, I don't mind—" but Nick cut me off.

"Mace, I know you love the beach. Don't tell me you're not dying to go back there again" he had that look that I knew very well. The Oh-you-know-you-can't-say-no-to-me glare. And I couldn't deny it, cause the day before we had so much fun (after the website-surfing drama), and I confessed him how much I loved the beach.

"Ok, fine, we'll go" I gave up. Joe looked at me, silently saying 'What the heck are you saying?'. They all entered to the house, and Joe and I shared a last look.

While I was going to my room, Nick came.

"Mace, why don't you want to go back?" he asked, touching my hand softly.

"Because of Stone. I don't wanna see him again" I told him, hoping he understood. It was the truth, after all. He took my hands in his.

"We won't get anywhere near him, okay? I promise. We'll go...somewhere else, far from his surfing zone" he said. I smiled weakly.

"Ok, thanks" I said. He then let go of me and I went to my room to change my clothes.

We got there half an hour later. I was constantly looking for Stone, and I was somehow happy that I hadn't seen him.

"What are we gonna do?" Joe whispered in my ear as we were walking, trying to find somewhere to eat.

"I don't know" I whispered to him, frustrated. "This was your idea, think of something!"

"Oh yeah, excuse me for saving you" he said.

"Look, I really appreciate what you did, but now we're kinda in trouble. What if Stella finds out?"

"Stella? What about her?"

"Joe, please, you two are so in love with each other" I said. It was _so_ obvious.

"Well, last time I checked, she specifically said that we were 'just friends" he quoted.

"That doesn't mean that she doesn't love you, it just means that she doesn't want any of you two to get hurt"

"Ha! She broke up with me, even when we weren't actually dating!" he half-shouted.

"If you weren't dating, she couldn't break up with you" I exclaimed. I internally thanked that Nick and Kevin were walking in front of us, both of them talking about something that kept them too busy to notice our conversation.

"She did" he insisted. I sighed. "Well, don't change the subject, what are we gonna do?"

"I still don't know!" I said. "Look, Nick promised me that we would go somewhere far from him, so he may not see us"

"Oh, how sweet. Nick wants to protect you" he mocked. I punched him in the arm. "Ouch!"

"You deserved it" I said with a serious tone, but I couldn't help a little smile.

"So you told him?" Joe asked.

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then, what did you say to him?"

"I told him that I didn't want to see Stone" I simply said.

"Good, I hope that his plan works this time" he said. I could tell he didn't trust his younger ability at plans.

"And if it doesn't, what are we gonna do?" this time it was my turn to ask.

"Just...follow my league, ok?"

I couldn't believe I was going to agree to that.

"Fine"

"Guys!" DZ shouted from the distance.

"Hi, DZ" Kevin spoke.

"What brings you here, bros...and sis?" he said, noticing me.

"We were looking for somewhere to eat" Joe answered.

"Yeah, but we don't want to go to the Stone Steven's place" Nick added quickly, and then looked at me.

"Then you won't eat very much" DZ replied.

"Huh?" we all asked.

"This is Stone's beach" he said. Oh, really? We didn't know that, thank you (sorry for the sarcasm, I was really mad). "The only place to eat is his restaurant"

"I guess we'll have to go there, then" Kevin said. "Thanks, DZ. Wanna join us?" he offered.

"Uh, s-sure! Thanks, Kevin-bro!" the red-haired said as he placed an arm around Kevin's shoulders. I sighed and put my hands in my face.

"Great" I complained.

"Don't worry, Mace. He won't do anything" Nick tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Nick" I replied politely as I tried to smile.

That wasn't exactly what was bothering me.

**

* * *

**

**So, in my opinion, they are treating DZ very bad up to now! Poor boy, I think he's awesome and funny! So, there, I treat him well in this fic. **

**And in next chapter: they'll meet Stone at the restaurant. Guess what'll happen? Mwahaha. **

**You can send me your opinions and suggestions, I'd be glad to read them ^^**

**And my idea is to make this a Jacy fic, but if you guys would like some little Nick...I'm a Nick/Macy/Joe love triangle obsessed (just check out my stories if you don't believe me). **

**Thanks for reading xxx**

**P.D. Kevin's plobnorg. I love that word! xD**


	3. Never gonna happen

"Guys, how about you order the food and Macy and I go to look for a place to seat?" Joe suggested. I smiled widely.

"Yeah, cool" Kevin smiled, but Nick didn't seem happy. Joe and I started walking towards the chairs in the sand.

"Wait, then how will we know what you want to eat?" Nick shouted.

"Just order _dos_ fish tacos" I smiled. He kinda smiled too, but it was...a rare smile.

Joe and I walked around for a few minutes until we found an empty table far away from the restaurant and close enough to the beach.

"I can't believe how lucky we are" Joe sighed as he sat down.

"Don't be so happy, this has just begun" I reminded him.

"Relax, Mace. Everything will be fine".

"I hope so" I whispered. Right then, Kevin and Nick appeared with four fish tacos and four drinks.

"Hey" Kevin said.

"Hey" I smiled. "Mmm, smells delicious" I said.

"Totally. But they'll never beat the chocolate tacos" Kevin frowned and I giggled. We all started eating and then Kevin spoke again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Stone said he would come later to say 'hi' to you, guys" I almost spat the coke I was drinking and Joe almost chocked with his food.

"What?" I asked, my voice a few tones higher than I wanted it to be. I looked at Nick. He was the one who understood why I didn't want to see Stone (kinda) and he was the one who told me that I shouldn't worry, that I wouldn't have to face him. He sent me an apologetic look that somehow told me that it was Kevin's thing and that he hadn't been able to stop him.

"Yeah, he said he really wants to see you two" Kevin explained, not giving it too much importance.

"What surprised me" Nick started, "was that Stone wanted to see you, Joe" he said, looking at his brother. "Do you know him?" he asked. He was...furious? Nah, no way. But both brothers were looking at each other, like it was some kind of 'glare war'. It was scary.

"W-What?" I said, breaking the silence. Again, my voice was a little _too_ high. "You know, Joe is a rock star. I'm sure he knows who he is" I explained. Joe smiled widely.

"He didn't seem to know who I was the last time" Nick defended, looking at me with a suspicious face. My smile slowly fade away.

"I'm sure that now that he knows who are you, he knows who I am" Joe said. Nick nodded, but he didn't like the answer. I sighed and silently prayed that we could go home really soon.

"Well, hello hello, Macy" a voice beside me said. Agh, he scared me.

"Stone" I tried to sound politely.

"Macy" he replied. He then looked at the boys. "Kevin. Joe" he stared at Joe for a while before he continue. "Nick" he grinned. Nick sent him a death glare. Wow. That one was frightening.

"What brings you here, Stone?" Nick asked. I looked at him. I didn't want to hear his answer.

"Since Joe and Macy here didn't home to see me, I came here to see them" he was looking at me, but I was focusing on my plate. I didn't want to look at his face.

"You've seen us. Mission accomplished" Joe said. Wow, he didn't like Stone either. I wondered who hated him more, Nick or Joe?

"Woah, woah, chillax, man" Stone said. He then took a chair and sat next to me. "I have no hurry". We all looked at each other desperately. None of us seemed to want him there.

"Actually, we do" Joe spoke.

"You do?" Stone asked, surprised. He sure didn't see that one coming.

"Yeah, we were planning to go for a...walk" I could tell he was improvising. I just hoped that Stone didn't notice that.

"Really?" the surfer asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really?" it was Nick's turn now. Agh! I just prayed that we could get away with this without Nick and Kevin knowing about...what Stone thought that was going on between Joe and I.

"Really" I answered and smiled to them.

"I don't know about you, guys, but I'd rather stay here for a little while. You know, in the sand, listening to music" Kevin said.

"Great idea" Joe exclaimed. "You and Nick can stay here while Mace and I go for a walk. See ya laters, guys" he suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand. "Stone" he added coldly at the end.

"Joe" Stone smirked, but those two were looking at each other like they were trying to kill each other with their eyes. _Boys_, I thought. The last thing I saw before Joe _gently_ dragged me with him was Kevin waving goodbye and Nick with a surprised look on his face.

In a matter of seconds we were out of sight, walking in a quiet zone of the beach. It was weird, cause just a few steps away from there, the beach was really crowded.

"Phew" Joe sighed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I was afraid that Stone could make any comment that would reveal us" I added.

"I know, right? I felt the same" Joe smiled, proud that we made it. "I'm good, ain't I?" I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, Joe, you're the best" I laughed.

"I know" he put his hands in his pockets. I punched him in the arm and he laughed.

"Wanna sit for a while?" he offered. I nodded and we sat there, staring at the sea.

"You know? As much...weird as this is, I'm having pretty fun being your girlfriend" I admitted.

"You'd have even a greater time if you were my real girlfriend" he said, not looking at me.

"Oh, really?" I smirked. "And how would that be?" I asked, as I moved a little bit closer to him.

"Well, we would go on a different date every night" he started. "And I would treat you like a princess. Literally"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, I would bring you breakfast to your bed every morning. I would buy you pretty things. I would take you to beautiful places. And I would bring you here every evening to watch the sun lay down" he looked at me with that face of his. That innocent yet irresistible face. I could just smile dreamily at him. That was everything I could ever dream for. I wished it could be real.

Too bad it wasn't. And it would never be. Okay, yeah, I may had had a little tiny crush on Joe since I first met him. But he belonged to Stella. Everybody knew that. And I wouldn't be the one who stood in their fairytale.

"You would really do all of those things?" I whispered.

"Of course" he didn't take his eyes off of me. We just stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other, not daring to make a move.

"I'm gonna...get something to drink" he suddenly jumped.

"Y-Yeah, okay" I murmured, but he was already gone. Great. I scared him. But hey, it was his fault too! I buried my face in my hands, trying to calm myself. _Macy, forget about that,_ I told myself. _It's never gonna happen, remember?_

"Problems in paradise?" I didn't even bother in looking behind me. Ugh. Stone. Why was he there? He followed us?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bitterly.

"Relax, Mace" he said as he sat beside me, just were Joe had been a few moments ago. I hated that he had called me Mace. That was a nickname that only Joe, Nick or Kevin were able to use. Stone wasn't even my friend! "I saw Joe walking away pretty fast and thought that you two had had a fight"

"Oh, so you came to be my shoulder to cry on?" I asked, faking enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's a beginning" he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Stone, why don't you just forget about me? That beach of yours is full of girls who would kill to be with you. Stop wasting your time with me, I am not interested" I said slowly, trying to make him understand.

"I like girls who play the 'brave and difficult" type with me" he got closer.

"Can't you just get that I don't want anything with you?" I said frustrated.

"Nope. Cause I know it's not true" his smirk grew even larger. Ugh!

"Leave me alone" I tried to get up, but he grabbed my arm.

"I won't until you confess that you're crazy over me" he said in a serious and scary tone. I looked at him terrified. Was he serious?

"Leave her alone!" I heard a voice shout to Stone. I was pretty surprised that it was Nick's voice instead of Joe's, but I wasn't less thankful.

"Don't worry man, we were just chatting. Right, Macy?" I looked at him, still scared.

Nick came to us and Stone got up.

"I'll see you around" he said to me and then walked away. I stared at my feet.

"Mace, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Nick asked, worried. He sat next to me. What was with that place? First Joe, then Stone and finally Nick.

"No, he didn't. He was just being stubborn" I tried to calm him out and maybe calm myself too. I weakly smiled at him and he smiled back.

"If you want, I can help you out with him. I don't know...I could tell him that you already have a boyfriend or something" he offered. I froze.

"Erm, you know, that won't be necessary. I can handle it, really. But thank you" I tried to sound sweet, but I was freaking out. If he only knew...

"Okay, so you wanna come back? I think we've all had enough beach for a day" he said.

"Sure, let's go" I got up. We walked to where Kevin was and we saw Joe too, holding two lemonades.

"Hey guys, how about we get home?" Nick asked.

"Sure, I rather like the pool anyway" Kevin said. Joe looked at me for a moment and then started heading to the car too, leaving the two lemonades there. I sighed.

When did the situation become so...awkward between us? I knew the answer. I just didn't want to think about it.

* * *

**Thank you so so so so so so so so sooo much for your reviews! I got back on Monday from my cruise (at 5 a.m, may I add) and I thought about this story during the whole week.**

**So here it is :) I hope you guys like it ^^**

**I'm still deciding wether it should be a Nacy or a Jacy fic, but it will probably be a Jacy. That was my original idea, after all. But you can give me all of your opinions and I'll consider them gladly :) **

**And Macy and Nick in the show are like...THE MOST ADORABLE THING! When they were watching the fish show...OMG, they're so cute!**

**And now I'll stop talking. I know that author notes are always...a bore to read. So thank you so much for reading :D**


End file.
